In a bladed network system, switch elements in a prior art switch card are connected such the switch elements interface with external payload slots in a sequential manner. In addition, the most intuitive method of connecting payload modules to a bladed network system is in a sequential manner. This sequential connection will lead to non-optimized performance when deployed in latency sensitive multiprocessing systems.
Accordingly, there is a significant need for an apparatus and method that improves over the deficiencies in the prior art.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawing have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to each other. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the Figures to indicate corresponding elements.